<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Point by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950248">Turning Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isildur's Heir he might be, but he was not Isildur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "History" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  And as usual, it's angsty. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn had learned the history of the Ring and of Isildur's fall as a boy from Elrond, remembered it every time he looked upon the shards of Narsil in the long gallery at Rivendell.</p>
<p>Isildur's Heir he might be, but he was not Isildur.  There were things more powerful than the voice of the Ring, and the most powerful of those was love.  This time, history would not repeat itself.</p>
<p>Gently, he closed Frodo's hand around the Ring, and, filling his mind with the sound of Boromir's voice in all its moods, he ran to the summons of Gondor's horn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>